


Home Is Where You Are

by withwords



Series: Underrated Hugs [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withwords/pseuds/withwords
Summary: It's been weeks but Korra is still feeling beaten and defeated by the fight with Zaheer. She wanders around alone, hoping to find herself again. But when is it finally time to come home?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Underrated Hugs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809394
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

Korra fiddled with the white sash tied around her waist as Asami stuck an ornate pin in her hair. Both of them had spent two weeks in the South Pole before returning to Republic City for Jinora’s air bending master ceremony. Her recovery had been minimal for all the healing that Katara had done daily. Most of the bruises have faded but Korra still didn’t have any feeling in her legs. And her terrifying nightmares have spilled over into her waking hours, where her demons with glowing white eyes lurked in the shadows, constantly watching her.

“There you go! All fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance. Take a look.” Asami held up a mirror in front of Korra, showing her her freshly-styled hair. But all Korra could see was how tired she looked. She had dark, heavy bags beneath her eyes and her healthy tan skin had looked dull and lifeless. Korra tried for a small smile but it felt foreign and took too much energy to even try.

“It’s great. Thanks.” Korra looked down at her hands resting on her lap, avoiding eye-contact with Asami.

But it seemed Asami could read her thoughts anyway. Her best friend could read her like an open book. “You know, nobody expects you to bounce back right away. It’s only been two weeks, you need time to heal.”

Grasping her hand, Asami continued softly, “I’m here for you, Korra. We’ll get through this together. For now, let’s just try to enjoy this thing - for Jinora.”

“You’re right,” Korra took a stabilising breath. “Okay, let’s go.”

***

“Avatar Korra, I vow we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world.” Tenzin said, giving a small bow to Korra as he wrapped up Jinora’s coronation.

Tenzin had sounded so sincere and grateful but Korra had felt wholly undeserving. The feeling of unworthiness burned a hole in her chest. _Bring harmony to the world_ , Tenzin had said. Yet Korra felt like he had given credit where credit wasn’t due. The state of the Earth Kingdom was now in a disarray and pockets of Red Lotus presence were still found all over the city. And where was she? Stuck in a wheelchair, unable to even stand up on her own, let alone protect the people she had sworn to protect. Just how had Korra brought _harmony_ to the world again?

She had only been back in Republic City for two short days but Korra was already suffocating under the weight of her responsibilities. Everything around her was a reminder of her inadequateness, her inability to serve her people, and mostly, her brokenness.

The decision came easily.

“Asami,” Korra started after Asami wheeled her back to her room. Asami was taking the pins out of Korra’s hair and running her fingers through the thick strands to loosen where it had been pulled back into a tight bun all night.

“Mm?”

“I’m going back to the South Pole, I can’t stay in Republic City.” It wasn’t a question.

“Okay,” Asami accepted easily. “We can set off by tomorrow afternoon, packing shouldn’t take too long.”

Korra grimaced. Asami had already been away from Republic City for far too long. After Hiroshi Sato was arrested, the fate of Future Industries had fell on Asami. She was the one who had revived a company on the cusp of bankruptcy when investors pulled out after the news of Hiroshi’s involvement with the Equalists.

Asami was not only in charge of making executive decisions but also the lead engineer of Future Industries. Yet, she had been so ready to drop everything for Korra’s sake. Asami with her heart of gold, would wholeheartedly follow her to the ends of the earth, if it meant Korra’s happiness and well-being. And Korra had been taking advantage of that for too long.

“No.”

“What?” Asami jerked back, confused.

“I’m going back to the South Pole alone. You’re gonna stay here. In Republic City.”

“What? Why? Do I get a say in this?” Asami’s voice turned slightly angry towards the end. It broke Korra’s heart but it had to be done. She had come to rely on Asami for far too long. Asami made her feel safe and selfishly, Korra wanted to keep Asami right next to her as long as she could. But the world needed her and she wouldn’t be able to stand up on her own two feet again if she knew she would always have Asami to catch her. And Asami had her own responsibilities, responsibilities beyond just Korra.

“I need to do this on my own,” Korra explained, terrified that her resolve would crumble if Asami pushed. “You’ve been a great help really. But I really need to do this on my own now.”

“Korra…” Asami’s previously angry tone softened. “You know you don’t have to do this alone, it’s okay to need help sometimes. It doesn’t make you weak.”

Korra nodded, not saying anything. She didn’t know what else to say.

After a moment, Asami let out a soft, resigned sigh. “But… I also know you. I know that once you’ve made up your mind, there’s no changing it, you stubborn mule.” Asami continued, fondness in her voice as a tiny smile graced her lips.

Stepping in front of the wheelchair, Asami placed her hand on Korra’s cheek and gently angled her to look her in the eyes. “But promise me, promise me that you’ll keep in contact. And no matter how big or small your progress is, or even if sometimes it feels like you’ve taken one step forward, two steps back, that you’ll write to me about it. Physically or not, I want to be there for you.”

Held captive by Asami’s blazing emerald eyes and sincere words, Korra couldn’t find it in herself to deny her. “I’ll try my best,” she promised as she maintained eye-contact with Asami.

Slowly, Korra’s gaze trailed over Asami’s face, burning the image of her best friend’s green eyes, sharp nose, and deep red lips into her mind. After tomorrow, she wasn’t sure when was the next time she could see her best friend again. Her gaze lingered on Asami’s lips for a tad too long before she caught herself and swiftly brought her eyes back up, meeting Asami’s eyes once again.

“I’ll really miss you,” Korra blurted out before she could stop herself. Flushing slightly, she dropped her gaze back to her hands on her lap.

“And I will miss you too. So much.” Asami replied without hesitation.

***

Days spent back at the South Pole were pretty much the same. Every other day, Katara would work on the internal injuries that the poison had left behind and focus on getting movement back to Korra’s legs again.

Korra tried her best to continue her weekly letters to Asami but it was hard to think of new things to say when all she had was bad news. Or rather, no news. The weekly letters eventually turned into letters every few months that got shorter and shorter on her part. Asami remained encouraging throughout all her letters which made Korra feel even guiltier.

One particular healing session had been especially hard on Korra. They had been working for hours upon hours but there seemed to be no improvement in sight. Feeling resigned and defeated, Korra was getting visibly frustrated. The water stopped glowing and Katara sat down by the edge of the pool, facing Korra. “My dear, I know what it’s like to go through a traumatic experience. And I promise you if you dedicate yourself to getting better, you’ll recover. Stronger than ever.”

“That’s what I want. More than anything!” Korra answered, desperation clear in her voice.

“Then try something for me. Concentrate on your big toe.”

Korra looked down at her feet submerged in water, squinting in concentration.

“Visualise it moving. Breathe.”

Korra took a deep, long breath and let it out slowly.

_Come on… Come on…_

Korra focused all of her energy on her big toe, hoping there would be some movement. Any movement.

Once. Twice, Korra pushed. And there was a disconnect as she watched her big toe jerk a little. She couldn’t exactly feel the movement but she could see it move with her own two eyes. Little jerks in the water.

“Did you see that? It worked!” For the first time in a long time, Korra felt hope flourish in her chest.

Over the course of the next few months, she and Katara continued to work on her mobility. They had moved on to the parallel walking bars, where Korra would support the majority of weight with her upper body while learning how to put one foot in front of the other again.

It was exhausting. There were many times when her arms could no longer support her weight and she would fall to the ground, humiliated that her legs couldn’t even keep her upright. And each time Katara would gently pull her back up again, setting her down in her wheelchair to take a breather before they tried again. Katara, bless her, knew exactly when Korra needed to be pushed and when she didn’t have anything left in her tank anymore.

It was extremely hard work but eventually Korra had regained full mobility of her legs.

“Thank you, Katara. Thank you for being so patient with me.” Korra told Katara at the end of their last rehabilitation session, eyes swimming in unshed tears.

“You did all the hard work. I’m so proud of you, Korra.” Katara replied, clasping Korra’s hands tightly.

***

Korra picked herself up from the ground, where she had been knocked over when her earth-bending opponent Guan overpowered her with several boulders to the stomach. It was an easy victory for Guan, walking out of the fighting ring cockily as Korra struggled to shake off the dizziness.

The original plan six months ago was to leave the South Pole and head back to Republic City. Korra had felt ready after she had fully recovered from her paralysis. She spent a few extra weeks working on her bending and combat training before breaking the news to the parents that it was time she returned to Republic City. The city had waited long enough and Korra was ready to challenge herself again.

A few days later, Korra had set off on a small boat to Republic City, barely being able to convince her father that she would be fine making the journey on her own. As the boat turned into the last stripe of sea in front of the Republic City Harbour, Korra felt an overwhelming sense of trepidation fill her being. The feeling of dread continued to grow, constricting her narrow airways as she struggled to take in her next breath. The twinkling lights of the city that once felt bright and full of life suddenly looked too jarring. Korra frowned, squinting at the lights as she felt a slight headache starting to develop.

Just as she was about to muster her courage and sail forward, the same demon with glowing white eyes, the old-Korra in her Avatar state as she battled Zaheer, stood menacingly on one of the rocks jutting out from the harbour. Without thinking, Korra had steered the boat in the opposite direction, sailing away from Republic City as fast as she could.

Eventually she had settled in a small Earth Kingdom town, spending her days on bending matches and wandering the streets at night. Her insomnia had been getting from bad to worse and it felt like she barely slept anymore. The last time she had a restful night of sleep was probably the night Asami woke her up from her nightmare and then proceeded to elbow her way to the spot next to Korra on her bed. It was the best night of sleep Korra had ever had.

Shaking herself out of her melancholy, Korra pushed open the door to a toilet behind one of a teahouse. It was dark and cramped but functional. She saw her own reflection in the mirror as she splashed some water on her face and grimaced. There was a deep purple bruise that was blooming around her left cheekbone and her eye was almost swollen shut. Her shoulder-length hair that she had cut off with a dagger was matted to her neck and had sand trapped between the strands.

Her clean-up was interrupted when someone started pounding at the door, yelling at her to hurry up and practically shoving her out of the way as she pulled open the toilet door. Stumbling forward, Korra balanced herself before her face could hit the ground. As she stood up, her breath hitched as she came face to face with herself, the same demon from all these years, staring her down with its glowing white eyes. Korra blinked and the figure was gone again, reappearing a distance away.

Where normally Korra had chosen to run from that illusion of herself, this time she gave chase. She wasn't sure why she did but her feet had moved without thinking. She launched herself at the figure, panting from exertion after a few long leaps. Her vision had narrowed down to that single figure in front of her and by the time she stopped to look at her surroundings, she found herself standing in the middle of the Swamp, wet mud squelching beneath her feet.

“What do you want from me?” Korra steeled herself as she questioned the figure now looking directly at her.

Not replying, the figure released a series of fire attacks, the heat of the flame grazing the side of Korra’s face. She dodged out of the way and returned with her own whips of water but each time the illusion moved out of the way with incredible speed. Korra launched herself upwards, reaching for one of the large swamp vines in hopes of getting a better view of the fight from the top.

Just as she was about to land on the vine, Korra felt metal chains wrap around her right ankle as she was yanked downwards. Expecting to land in the mud, Korra started to panic and thrash as she realised she was slowly sinking into a pool of mercury poison. She opened her mouth to scream but was gurgled by the poison rushing into her mouth. The lush green surroundings of the swamp was the last thing she remembered seeing before fading out of consciousness.

***

Korra heard the faint crackling of a campfire as she slowly regained consciousness. Peeking one eye open, it appears she was lying in a cave of some sort. Turning towards the source of the light, Korra saw an elderly woman hunched over a pot boiling over a gently burning campfire.

Sitting up, Korra groaned and clutched her head as a sharp throb hit the base of her head.

“Feeling better?” The elderly woman said.

“What happened? Where am I?”

“I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me. I found you passed out in the mud.”

“How did you know I was out there?” Korra asked, confused.

“I'm pretty tapped into the goings on around here, Avatar.” The elderly woman sounded amused.

“Wait, you recognised me?” Korra gaped.

“In a manner of speaking. We were good friends in your previous life.”

Now even more intrigued by the mysterious woman, Korra got up from her makeshift bed and walked closer to the campfire, squinting to take a better look at the figure in front of her.

 _Oh my God_. “I can't believe it. Toph?”

Toph chuckled, “Nice to see you again, Twinkle Toes.”

“Oh my God, Toph Beifong. I can't believe it. What are you doing here in the Swamp?”

“I've been travelling the world before I settled down in the Swamp. This old lady has seen enough of the cities. And why has the Avatar made her way here?” Toph directed the question back at Korra.

“I was following a- I was following something… It brought me to the Swamp and a fight broke out. I must have been knocked unconscious during the fight,” Korra replied, though she sounded unsure if that was truly what had happened.

“Well, perhaps you have made your way here for a reason.”

“I think so too.” Korra had no basis for her conviction but she could feel it in her gut that a turning point was coming.

***

Korra spent the next few days bunking with Toph in her small cave, in no hurry to leave without a clear destination in mind. She had never really interacted with the older Beifong before, but yet she felt a sense of connection and familiarity. It was easy to talk to Toph, even with her scathing remarks and brutal opinions. It was the breath of fresh air that Korra needed. Someone who wouldn't coddle her or skirt around things that needed to be said.

Korra shared with her the adventures that the new Team Avatar had gone on the past few years and how she, Asami, Mako, and Bolin had come to form a solid friendship over the years.

“So where are these friends you speak of?” Toph asked.

Swallowing hard and feeling something akin to regret coursing through her body, Korra replied, “I chose to travel alone. Mako and Bolin are both trying their best to maintain peace in the Earth Kingdom. Asami had wanted to come along but… she had already done so much. It was something I had to do on my own.”

“Hmm,” Toph paused for a moment before continuing. “You know, just because you are the Avatar doesn't have that you have to carry your burdens alone. When the responsibility of the world falls on you, it’s easier to have someone share the load with you. It doesn't mean that you have failed as an Avatar. People aren't made to walk alone, even when you're someone as strong as the Avatar.”

Toph’s words knocked the wind out of Korra as it hit a little too close to home. She had always felt like leaving Asami back in Republic City was the wrong choice, not because she left but because she wouldn't let Asami come with her. Now, after Toph’s words, the feeling of regret intensified. She missed her best friend so much it ached and Korra couldn't help but wonder if things would be different if she still had Asami by her side.

Eventually, Korra also told Toph about her fight with Zaheer, shuddering still as she recounted some of the events. She admitted that though she was fully recovered physically, she still could not enter into the Avatar state, which was increasingly worrying for her.

“Must be all of the bits of metal that you're still carrying around in your body.” Toph provided.

“What? But Su got rid of all the poison in me that day!” Korra was in disbelief that there could still be poison flowing through her veins.

“She may have gotten rid of most of the poison but I can still feel remnants of it in your body.”

Korra shot up from where she and Toph had sat down on the swamp floor. It was a revelation! “Oh my God. That must be it! You could help me get rid of the rest of the poison!”

But Toph shook her head. “I can help you but _you_ must bend the metal out of your body yourself. It is the safest way to do it. Even though the amount is small, it is scattered all around your bloodstream and if I were to bend it out of you, it could do serious damage to your body.”

“Okay... okay. I can do that. So you'll guide me through it?”

Toph nodded. “Widen your stance and plant yourself to the ground. Close your eyes and clear your mind.”

Korra did exactly as she was told. It was time she finally got rid of this poison that had been plaguing her for years, once and for all.

“Now, focus your energy. Find the metal and let it move through your body.”

Korra took a deep breath and got to work. She centred herself and focused only on feeling for the bits of metal in her body. Her body moved naturally to bend the poison out of her. As the poison seeped out of her body, Korra’s mind was slammed back into a myriad of memories from the battle and a physical pain assaulted her.

“Ugh!” Hunched over, Korra struggled to keep herself upright to continue with the bending.

“That battle is over. Let it go.” Toph said, voice ringing with wisdom and understanding.

Korra steadied herself, breathing through the pain and stood back up again. Refocusing her mind, Korra pushed at the metal bits. Drops of silver mercury formed on the surface of her skin before coming together to form a bubble some distance away from her. She did it again and again.

Feeling a sudden surge of energy blazing through her body, Korra felt the connection to her spiritual self again. “Raava…” Korra whispered gratefully as she clutched at her own chest.

“Well done, Korra.” Toph sounded uncharacteristically gentle.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Korra said, on the verge of tears as relief overwhelmed her senses.

“I must remind you, Korra.” Toph’s voice turned serious. “The poison may be out of your body but your last obstacle is really yourself. You told me that the young air benders played an important role in overcoming Zaheer.”

“You, Avatar Korra, did not defeat Zaheer alone and neither do you have to walk the road of recovery alone. You must learn to let your friends help you or you will crumble beneath the weight of the world eventually.” Toph said firmly.

“I will. I promise.” And Korra had meant it. If anything, her time away from her friends had taught her that she needed them more than ever. She missed Mako and his awkward words of encouragement. She missed Bolin and his jokes. She missed Tenzin and the rest of his family, the way they cared for her and supported her. Most of all, she missed Asami. Asami and her warm smiles, unyielding presence, and solid hugs. _Asami_.

“Good.” Toph’s voice brought her back to the present. “Now, I think it's time you head home, don't you think?”

“Home…” Korra mused, a soft smile on her face. “Yes, I guess it's finally time for me to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hugs in this one I know :( it's being reserved for the next part hehe. Let me know what you think about this chapter bc i RLY struggled to find Korra's voice. I find it so much easier to write from Asami's perspective and setting up for the next chapter with Korra's story rly stumped me. I hope you still enjoyed this part!
> 
> On to the reunion!!! /rubs hands in anticipation/


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Asami coping in Korra's absence?

Asami fell back onto the couch, exhausted. Ever since she had returned to Republic City, she had worked tirelessly to rebuild the city she loved. Overrun with spirit vines, the city’s infrastructure had to be reorganised in order for its citizens to still be able to carry out their daily lives. Businesses were disrupted but more urgently, many families had lost their homes when the vines tore through them. The vines were hard to get rid of and Jinora had advised against it after seeing the way it grew back two-fold. In the end, Asami had settled for building  _ around _ the vines and designed her infrastructure to optimise harmony between the people of Republic City and the spirit animals. 

Rebuilding the city was hard work but so rewarding when Asami could see her own ideas come to fruition. Sure she had designed the Satomobiles but something of this scale? Never. She could see the city changing before her eyes and the Future Industries’ name was finally being associated with something good. On top of that, being constantly busy also meant that she didn't have time to think about the  _ other _ stuff. How she and Korra were separated by oceans. How she hasn't seen her best friend in almost half a year. How Korra’s letters were getting shorter and more infrequent. 

Asami sighed. A part of her would always miss Korra, even if she wasn't actively thinking about the other girl. They had spent so much time together that it truly felt like a part of herself had been ripped away now that Korra was gone.  _ Well, no. Korra isn't gone, _ Asami reminded herself.  _ She’ll be back. Someday.  _ And until then, Asami would just continue to work herself to the bone. 

Hugging one of the cushions to her chest, Asami made herself comfortable on the couch. She rarely made it to her bed upstairs anymore, often crashing on the couch after an exhausting day at work. The house felt too big and quiet, where a sense of loneliness and grief had seeped into the white walls after Asami’s mother died. And it seemed Asami and Hiroshi had never made any happy memories there after to really chase away the sadness that lingered in the air. Her bed felt especially daunting, with memories of how she had sobbed silently into her pillow when missing her mother was the only emotion she could feel. 

She missed Korra so much. Korra was the only one from Team Avatar who knew the full extent of what Asami had to go through at a young age. And how she always struggled to connect with her father after her mother's death and he grew more and more distant. Korra had listened and held her through her tears while muttering words of affirmation into her hair. She had understood when there were days the grief and the weight of her family’s brokenness had been too much to bear and Asami needed to be alone. Her best friend had always given her the time and space she needed, appearing at her house the day after with Asami’s favourite food to make sure she was okay.

Days like these made Asami wish more than ever that Korra was right next to her. So that she could tell her about her day, about how overbearing Raiko was, and the hiccups in her infrastructure plan. But she understood that Korra needed the time alone. As much as she wanted to be there for Korra, it was clear that Korra needed that space to clear her head. She would give Korra that space, just like Korra had done for her in the past. When Korra was ready, Asami would welcome her back with open arms. 

It was also during this time away from Korra that made Asami realise… Senna had been absolutely right. It hadn't been a big event that triggered it. She was walking past the shop that sold Korra’s favourite seaweed noodles and Asami was overcome with a deep yearning in a chest and a sudden realisation. Oh God, she _ loved  _ Korra _. _ She had been drowning with how much she missed Korra because she was  _ in love _ with that girl. 

The realisation had hit her like a lightning bolt but yet she had a sense of rightness. Like somewhere deep within her, she had always felt this way, even if she hadn't been able to put it into words. That night she cried and she laughed, barks of laughter coming out of her mouth as tears streamed down her face. Laughter for the relief she felt and how it took seaweed noodles for her to finally realise her feelings. Tears for the yearning and uncertainty of when she would ever be able to see the other girl again, let alone tell her how she felt. 

Asami’s plan was simple. Survive (or thrive, both would be acceptable) until she could see Korra again. And when she could, they would figure it out from there, together. Regardless if Korra had feelings for her or not, she would always be her best friend. But in the meantime, she had to hope that one day she would see those piercing blue eyes that she loved so much again. 

***

“Another job well done, Miss Sato.” President Raiko shook her hand after they wrapped up the opening ceremony of the newly-renovated Central City Station. They had been working for months on modernising one of the busiest stations in the city in hopes of making it run more efficiently. The project had finally come to a close a week ago when Asami herself did a run-through of all the standard checks, making sure it was safe for operations. 

“Thank you, President Raiko.”

“So, what's next for Future Industries?”

Asami took a moment to think. “Much more, I'm sure. But for now, I think a break for myself would be nice.”

“Of course,” Raiko agreed. “It is important to give yourself a break once in a while. And you have certainly earned a good, long break, Miss Sato.”

A break indeed. Asami had been looking forward to taking a step back, now that Future Industries was fully self-sustainable with the capable team of senior management that she had handpicked a few months ago. Most importantly, she had been planning a trip to visit the South Pole. It's been months since she received a letter from Korra and Asami had decided that she could probably afford to make a short trip to visit her herself.

She spent the next few days tying up loose ends and signing any official documents that required her signature before packing for a week-long trip to the South Pole. She pulled out all of her winter wear that was buried at the bottom of her closet and gave them a good shake.  _ I can't believe the last time i saw Korra was almost a year ago _ , Asami mused as she held the thick winter jacket to her chest. 

***

Watching the Southern Water Tribe Islands come into view from her airship was one of the most exciting feelings ever. She was so close. So close to finally seeing Korra again! She grabbed her stuffed backpack and made a beeline for Korra’s house. It may have been a year but she didn't have an issue finding the way. 

_ Maybe I should have sent a letter in advance _ . It suddenly occurred to Asami just as she raised her hand to knock on the front door of Korra’s house. She had wanted it to be a surprise but now that she actually thought about it, it seemed a little rude to appear without notice. Berating herself for her own insensitivity, Asami paused for a moment before deciding to knock anyway. She was already here after all. 

_ Knock knock knock _ . Asami waited with bated breath. 

Seconds later, the door creaked open. “Asami?”

“Senna, hello,” Asami gave a small smile, crossing her fingers that Senna and Tonraq would not be upset at her intrusion. 

“Oh! Asami! What are you doing here! Come in, come in,” Senna gave her a quick hug and shuffled her into the warm house, shutting the door and sealing the cold out. 

Walking deeper into the house, Asami was overcome with a sense of nostalgia. She really missed the South Pole. Sitting at the dining table was Katara, sipping on a cup of tea. Asami assumed the other cup of tea on the table was Senna’s. The two regularly met to chat over tea. 

“Hello, Katara.” 

“Oh, good to see you again, Asami! What brings you to the South Pole?” Katara asked, wrinkle lines creasing as she gave a wide smile. 

“I have a break between projects and decided to make a short trip to visit, see how's Korra doing. Sorry, I should've informed you guys in advance,” Asami rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. 

“Nonsense, you're always welcomed here.” Senna waved her hand dismissively before her expression turned into one of confusion. “But sweetheart, Korra isn't here. She went back to Republic City months ago.”

Asami’s heart dropped to her stomach, panic starting to build quickly. “What? Korra never came back to Republic City! The last time we wrote to each other she was still here!” 

Shocked, Senna herself seemed to be deep in thought before she set her hands on Asami’s shoulders and guided her to one of the chairs by the dining table. 

“But she left months ago…” Senna sat down as well, seemingly unsure of how to process this new information. “I knew we should have accompanied her back to Republic City… Tonraq offered but Korra had wanted some time alone to clear her head.” 

Senna sounded like she was wrecked with guilt. 

Katara cleared her throat. “You know, years ago, right before Aang was supposed to face Ozai, he disappeared. We just woke up one morning and he was gone. We sent the best tracker after him but it was to no avail.” 

Asami looked up, enraptured by the older woman’s soothing voice and intriguing anecdote.

“We were desperate to find him. How could the Avatar be missing mere days before the final battle?” Katara let out a soft chuckle, eyes gleaming with memories. 

“Aang had been plagued by the knowledge of what the world had expected him to do during the battle with Ozai. Knowing the ways of the Air Nomads, he firmly believed that taking Ozai’s life was not the answer. He spent weeks ruminating over it and one day he just disappeared. In retrospect, it was only during this journey alone that he found the lion turtle that would guide him to end the war peacefully. We all tried to help him but Aang only came to an answer when he was on his own.”

“It seems like all Avatars have a penchant for the disappearing act.” Senna gave a watery laugh, looking a lot less guilt-ridden. 

“Sometimes we just have to let them seek for the help they need themselves. If it is of any comfort, Korra was in top physical shape when she left for Republic City. Her only difficulty was entering the Avatar state. Maybe, like Aang, she had embarked on her own spiritual journey.” Katara took another sip of her tea. “But yes, being with the Avatar definitely results in many heart attacks. You might want to prepare your heart.” 

Katara looked so much like Senna when she directed that playful quip at Asami, who still blushed despite the situation.  _ What was with these mothers and their acute sense of perception? _ Asami tried to hide her red face with her own sip of tea. Her heart was still in her throat, stomach churning with worry at Korra’s disappearance but Katara’s words had provided some comfort. 

“I just hope Korra’s okay…” Asami mumbled, the pounding of her heart loud in her ears. 

“She will be, my dear,” Katara placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. 

Asami nodded, before clearing her throat and chuckling. “Well this is awkward, I’m not sure where to go now.”

“Nonsense! You're staying here of course! Take some time to relax before going back to the city, Asami. You deserve a break.” Senna replied. 

“Thank you, Senna.” In all honesty, Asami had wanted to stay in the South Pole, even with Korra’s absence. Somewhere along the way, this place had started to feel more homely than the vast, cold Sato Mansion back at Republic City. 

***

The first thing that Asami felt when she opened her eyes was a deep sense of peace. Her first night back at the South Pole and it was already some of the best sleep she had in a long time. She loved Republic City but the hustle and bustle of the city often made it hard for her to relax and wind down for a good night's rest. Here in the South Pole, there was a tranquility that hung in the refreshing cold air. Asami's head barely hit the pillow last night before she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. 

Letting out a yawn and stretching her arms above her, Asami looked out of the window where soft morning light was streaming in. It was still pretty early but Asami was surprisingly well-rested. Pulling back her thick quilt, she padded barefooted to the kitchen. Asami had expected to see Senna pattering around but the kitchen was empty, save for the kettle of water boiling on the stove. 

"Hmm," Asami stepped back out into the spacious living room. As she ventured around the house in search of Senna or Tonraq, she heard a sharp clank that came from the back of the house. Pushing open the back door, she found Tonraq bent over a Sato snowmobile. Asami had designed a snowmobile a few years back for the South Water Tribe when there was a need for a faster and safer means of transportation. 

"Good morning, Tonraq," Asami spoke softly, not wanting to surprise Tonraq. 

"Asami!" Tonraq turned around to face her, a wide grin on his face. He stepped towards Asami and enveloped her in a big, warm hug. "Did you sleep well?"

Sinking into his warm embrace, Asami nodded against his wide chest. "I did. The best sleep I had in months."

"You work too hard, Sami," Tonraq admonished lightly. 

Asami chuckled as she shrugged. "Not much else to do besides work." Not wanting to dwell too much on the separated Team Avatar, she quickly moved on. "You're up early!"

"I am!" Tonraq guffawed. "Senna's been trying to get me to wake up earlier and go to bed earlier. I'm an old man now, so apparently I need a better sleep schedule." 

"Nonsense! You're not old!" Asami was properly laughing now. "So, what're you working on?"

"I'm trying to make some modifications to the Sato snowmobile!" Tonraq gestured passionately to the vehicle he was tinkering with. "I've been trying to work in a sort of auto-cruising capability so that we can travel longer distance without having to continuously keep our thumb on the accelerator."

"Oh! That's really interesting, yeah! And it's going to be so useful in making long distance travel less taxing." Asami stepped around Tonraq to peer at the snowmobile with the hood popped open to reveal the engine inside. 

"I've been trying for weeks but I keep stalling the engine." Tonraq scratched his chin in slight frustration. 

"Hmm," Asami fiddled when some of the cables that intertwined all over the engine, brain already turning with all sorts of ideas. "It could be the error-sensing negative feedback mechanism short circuiting your engine. Or the encoder itself that is faulty. We won't know for sure until we test them out."

"Right. Okay, we list them out and eliminate them one by one." Tonraq started excitedly before he seemed to catch himself. "Look at me! Throwing you back into work when it's your time off!"

Asami laughed, still looking at the engine. "It's fine! I love this stuff. It's my hobby as much as it is my job. My dad and I used to-"

Asami cut herself off abruptly. Hiroshi Sato was no longer in her life but a part of him would always be with her in the form of engineering and building all sorts of vehicles. It was some of her fondest memories with her father - both of them bent over a Satomobile covered in engine grease. She hadn't realised how much she had missed that, how much she had missed her father, until this moment. 

"Sami? You alright?"

“I’m- Yeah I'm okay. I- Tinkering with this stuff just reminds me of my dad. We used to do this when I was younger.” Asami swallowed the lump in her throat as she sat down at the curb lining the backyard. 

Tonraq put down the wrench in his hand and sat next to Asami. “Have you… spoken to him lately?”

“I actually went to visit him last week,” Asami said as she took a deep, stabilising breath. “He… had been sending these letters and I didn't open any of them. I just wanted to return it back to him but it seems like… he wants to reconnect I think. I don't know…” Asami wrapped her arms around her knees. 

“And you don't want that?” Tonraq asked gently. 

“I don't know if I can trust that.” Asami replied without thinking. 

“How do you mean?”

This time, Asami took a lot longer to reply, deep in contemplation. It was hard to describe what she was feeling in words. “I think it's hard to trust his words because why now? Why did he have a sudden change of heart?”

“Hmm,” Tonraq took a minute to think of his next words as well. “Maybe it wasn't sudden. Maybe he's been thinking about it for a long time. And maybe it took losing  _ everything _ to realise what was truly important. It may have taken him awhile but he still got there in the end didn't he? I can't pretend to know what he's thinking but at the end of the day, Sami, I don't want you to live with regrets. If you're going to spend your whole life thinking about the what-ifs, why not just take the plunge and find out exactly what could have been?”

Tears now flowing freely, Asami buried her wet face between her knees. Tonraq placed an arm around her shoulders before continuing. “I know it involves putting yourself in a vulnerable position, where you could very easily be hurt again, but we are here for you. You may have a different surname, Asami Sato. But you are family. I believe I speak for Senna as well when I say that we love you like our own. We can never replace Hiroshi and Yasuko, and neither do we want to. But you are never short of love, little one. Whatever your decision is with regards to Hiroshi, we'll be here supporting you, always."

Turning her upper torso, Asami leaned into Tonraq’s one-sided embrace, staining his sleep shirt with her salty tears. "Thank you, Tonraq." Asami choked out, overwhelmed by all the kindness and love that this family had showered her with so willingly and openly. 

Tonraq just held her tighter and they sat together quietly, appreciating the stillness of the morning.

***

A week at the South Pole flew past in a blink of an eye and before she knew it, Asami was packing for her trip back to Republic City. The past week had been rejuvenating, allowing her time to clear her backlog of books that she had been wanting to read as she sipped on hot green tea. It had also been a joy to work with Tonraq in the backyard, fiddling with the new and improved Sato snowmobile and a comfort to spend mornings with Senna in the kitchen, learning how to cook simple South Water Tribe meals. 

"Knock knock," Senna peeked into Asami's room. "You all packed?"

"Yup, all good." Asami patted her backpack as she smiled at Senna. 

"Good, here." Senna handed her a container of green powder. "Some seaweed flour. If you ever want to try making your own seaweed noodles, now you can do it right in Republic City too!"

"Thank you! I will!" Asami laughed. She had spent a good chunk of time with Senna trying to get the consistency of the seaweed dough right, not too thick not too thin. It took way longer than she had expected, but they had a lot of fun laughing at the odd shapes of Asami's gooey noodle strands. 

"Now, I expect to take good care of yourself, Asami. Don't forget your meals when it gets busy." Senna reminded her as she pulled her in for a goodbye hug. 

"You too, Senna. You and Tonraq take care of each other alright? I'll try to visit more often! I should be able to do that now that things are slowing down."

"Good, good. Come back anytime, dear. We miss you too much!" Senna said as she walked Asami to the door, Tonraq was already seated on the snowmobile outside the house, engine running as he grinned. 

"Ready to go, kiddo?"

"Yup!" Asami shouted over the steady rumbling of the snowmobile as she flung her backpack into the storage unit and wrapped her arms around Tonraq’s thick torso. 

"Bye, Senna!" Asami waved back at Senna as the snowmobile sped off towards the landing strip where her airship would come to pick her up. The cold winter air blew against her face, biting her cheeks but Asami enjoyed it as much as she could, loving the way the refreshing air filled her lungs and rejuvenated her soul. 

"Alright, here we are." Tonraq said as he slowed down to a stop. Handing Asami her backpack, he gave her one last papa bear hug. "Write to us, alright? And remember what I said. Anytime you need us, just say the word and we'll be there."

"I will. Thank you, Tonraq. For everything." Asami grasped his hands and he gave a light squeeze back. 

"Have a safe journey, little one."

*** 

Asami was eternally grateful for the week-long holiday she had given herself because the minute she was back in Republic City, it was back to business. New projects were popping up now that Future Industries had built a name for itself with all the good work it had done for the city. Her executive team were more than capable of handling it but Asami still had the power to make the final calls. Between all the projects that flooded in, she picked three that she thought was the best fit for Future Industries and vice versa. 

It has been another long day of meetings and Asami returned back to the Sato Mansion at nearly nine o'clock, making it back just before it started to pour. She was seated on the couch, nursing a small glass of red wine when the doorbell rang, echoing through the large mansion as rain continued to pelt against her windows. Flinching slightly, Asami reached for the electric glove hidden under the coffee table and slipped it on. She rarely got visitors and it could be Bolin or Mako popping over for a random visit, but better to be safe than sorry.

Cautiously walking over to the front door, Asami tucked her gloved hand behind her as she slowly unlocked the door. She inched the door open and the sound of rain hitting the ground intensified as a gust of cold wind rushed in through the small slit between the door and doorframe. She was about to pull her glove from behind her back at the stranger when the figure lowered her hood, drenched in the thunderstorm even with the thick cover. 

Asami's breath hitched. Her grip on the door loosened voluntarily and it swung open gently, aided by the strong winds. Those cerulean eyes that had featured in so many of her dreams looked up. 

"Korra?" Asami's voice was barely a whisper, potentially drowned out by the pelting rain.

"Hey, Asami. It's me," Korra answered with a soft small on her face. Her once long hair was now cut short, where the thick locks were matted to her wet face, framing her sharp jawline and piercing gaze. 

"Oh my God, Korra!" Asami flung herself onto Korra without hesitation, feeling the wetness seeping into her own dry pyjamas. But she couldn't care less. Korra was back!

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and tightened. She might have tucked her face into Asami's neck and inhaled deeply, but Asami wasn't sure, still in shock that Korra was physically there. After a long moment, Asami pulled back slightly, placing both her hands on Korra's biceps to get a good look at her. 

"It's really me, Asami. I'm back," Korra assured, patting her hand as she guessed Asami's uncertainty. 

"I can't believe it," Asami breathed. It was so surreal seeing Korra again. 

"Shall we go in? You're getting soaked too." 

Asami snapped out of her inaction. "Yes, yes, of course. You must be freezing. I'll get you a towel to dry off." 

She settled Korra on the couch before she shot off to one of the powder rooms on the ground floor of the mansion, grabbing two fluffy towels off the rack. 

"Here," Asami handed one of the towels over to Korra and slung the other over her own shoulders. Not really bothered about her own dripping hair, Asami sat down on the other end of the couch, unable to tear her eyes off the tan girl. A part of her was so sure this was all a lucid dream and when she woke up, it would be the same intense disappointment all over again. 

It was an awkward minute, with Korra ruffling the towel through her hair and trying to soak up all the excess moisture from her clothes while Asami was drowning in a myriad of emotions. She was so relieved and excited that Korra was finally back. But at the same time, she was still reeling from the hurt that Korra had left the South Pole without telling anyone or keeping in contact with her like she had promised. The onslaught of emotions that triggered with Korra’s reappearance was too much to process. It was like she understood cognitively but her heart was still catching up.

Just as Korra was mostly dried off and about to say something, Asami jumped up from her space on the couch. She mumbled something about making them some hot tea and quickly escaped to the kitchen, completely missing the look of confusion and slight hurt that flitted across Korra's face. 

Putting the kettle of water on the stove, Asami stared out the window to the left, watching the droplets of water roll down the glass pane. What was wrong with her? Now that Korra was  _ finally _ back, she was hiding in the kitchen? She buried her face in her hands, forcing herself to calm down as she took deep breaths. 

"Hey, you alright?" Korra started gently, announcing her presence by knocking softly on the frame to the entrance of the kitchen. She had one arm wrapped around herself, looking unsure as she stood a distance away from Asami. 

Asami immediately put her hands down. Embarrassed at being caught. "Yeah… yeah. Just a lot to process."

Korra stepped closer towards Asami, though still a small distance away. "I'm sorry for being gone for so long. But I'm back for good now, and I promise I'll explain everything that has happened."

Hearing that Korra would be back for good, something within Asami released. It was like all the tension she had been holding finally disappeared. She started bawling, overcome with relief. At that, Korra rushed forward and pulled Asami to her chest. 

"Hey, shh, shh. It's okay. I'm here now. It's okay." Korra murmured over and over like a mantra as she stroked Asami's hair. Asami, who had dropped her face onto Korra's shoulder, was now soaking Korra's shirt again with her torrent of tears. 

Hiccupping through her words, Asami finally spoke. "You… just… left… the… South Pole… I looked… for you…"

Asami felt Korra stiffen at the accusation before untensing again. "Oh, Sami, I'm so, so sorry. I was on my way back to Republic City when I panicked and made a split decision to run. I was overwhelmed and I just needed to get away. I'm so sorry. I'll explain everything right from the beginning. I promise." Korra continued to stroke her hair as her hiccups died down. 

Korra was back and at the end of the day, that was what mattered the most to Asami. She trusted that Korra had her reasons when she had disappeared and her main concern back then had been about Korra’s safety. Now, feeling Korra’s solid weight beneath her, she could finally let go of that worry. 

After calming down considerably, Asami pulled away from Korra slightly, though she was still in her embrace, to look at the tan girl. She had lost some weight and her short hair was now sticking out in all directions after Korra ran her towel through it. Asami drew her hand up without thinking and lightly traced Korra's cheekbones with her fingertips, still in disbelief. Heart pounding in her chest, her eyes dropped to the other girl's lips, entranced by how soft it looked. She felt herself leaning in before she jolted and righted herself. 

"I'm so sorry," Asami stumbled out of Korra's reach, whose eyes had gone wide and was seemingly stunned by what Asami was about to do. 

The shock on Korra's face felt like a punch to her gut as she felt tendrils of ice wrapping around her heart. Unsure if Korra would be repulsed by her, Asami quickly backpedalled, anxiously tucking a lock of her hair behind her ears as she struggled to shift the topic to a lighter one. Her heart was still racing and coupled with the rejection churning in her stomach, Asami was borderline nauseous. 

"Come here," Korra said softly, as she tugged Asami back into her personal space before she had the chance to run out of the kitchen. Very gently, Korra cupped her face and then her lips were on hers. A kiss so soft it was barely there before Korra pulled away again, just enough to meet Asami's eyes. 

Holding Asami's gaze for a second, Korra kissed her again with a more insistent pressure, her arms curling around Asami's back as she pressed her closer to herself. Warmth spread throughout Asami’s entire being and she slipped her hand into Korra's short locks and tightened, hearing a soft groan from the other girl. A whimper escaped her own throat as Korra nibbled on her bottom lip, sending a jolt straight to her core. 

What was mere minutes felt like ages, a cacophony of touch and sensations as the both of them ran their hands over every inch of exposed skin, the feeling of still not being close enough. When they finally separated, Korra pressed one last kiss to her lips before she leaned her forehead to Asami's, both breathing hard. 

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Korra confessed in a husky voice, eyes still closed. 

Unadulterated happiness bloomed in Asami’s chest like the beginning of spring. It had been a rollercoaster of emotions in one single night, from relief to rejection to reciprocation, but it was all worth it.

"Me too, Korra, me too." Asami breathed, before pressing her lips back to Korra's, unable to help herself. 

*** 

An hour later, they had showered, changed, and were all tucked up in Asami's king-sized bed. Asami had wrapped her arms around Korra the moment the other girl got into bed. She tucked herself into Korra's side and laid her head on her chest, the steady beating of Korra's heart reminding her that this was her reality now. 

"Will you tell me all about how you have been the past year?" Asami asked despite her heavy eyelids.

"Of course," Korra replied easily, lips brushing against Asami's temple with a brief kiss. 

And then Korra went on to tell her everything. Her healing sessions back at the South Pole, her journey to the Earth Kingdom, and eventually how she had met Toph and getting her Avatar state back. Asami's eyes closed somewhere along the stories but she continued to murmur words of affirmation to let Korra know she was still awake. 

"And then I made my way back to Republic City, for real this time. And all I could think about was how I  _ had _ to see you first."

Asami's eyes opened lazily as she smiled at the girl lying next to her. "I'm glad you did. And I'm so proud of you. You've come so far, and I'm so thankful that you've managed to find yourself again."

"Thank you. You're the most important person to me, Asami, thank you for being there for me all these years. Even when I tried to push you away." Korra confessed. Asami had never seen Korra look so vulnerable, emotions clear as day in her deep blue eyes. The pure adoration in her eyes made her tummy flutter. 

"You are the most important person to me too, Korra." Asami paused, watching the words sink in and Korra's face lighting up. "And I will always be there for you. I'm so glad you're home, you can't even imagine how happy I am. Truly."

"I think I have some idea, because I feel the same." Korra said, twirling a lock of Asami's hair between her fingers. "I can't promise that the road ahead will be easy, but I promise we'll face it together, whatever happens."

"Together." Asami agreed, feeling the happiest she had ever felt in ages as she planted a kiss on Korra's lips before tucking herself against her once again. Korra's arm draped over her waist and Asami relaxed into her side, enjoying the warmth that always radiated from the other girl. 

Korra was home  _ finally _ . And home for Asami, she realised as she curled up in the safety of the other girl's embrace, would always be wherever Korra was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's a wrap! I hope everyone enjoyed this self-indulgent series of hugs :') it's something very near and dear to my heart and I hope it managed to provide some comfort to you in any shape, way, or form. 
> 
> Thanks for accompanying me on this journey of hugs! Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
